Her Desire To Know Him
by CharismaHarmony
Summary: Riku cannot fully love Daisuke if she doesn't know about his other side. Thus, in a twist of fate, Riku was unwittingly thrown back in time to meet the Creators of the Black Wings. RikuDai, RikuKrad, RikuDark, RisaSat
1. Prologue

**Her Desire To Know Him**

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

**Autho's Notes: **This is my first D N Angel fic and I'm soooo excited about it! I totally adore Riku! FYI, I've watched the anime, but have only read bits and pieces of the manga, so I'm just winging it!

**Setting: **When Daisuke and the gang are 16.

**Summary:** Riku cannot fully love Daisuke if she doesn't know about his other side. Thus, in a twist of fate, Riku was unwittingly thrown back in time to meet the Creators of the Black Wings. Riku/Dai, Riku/Krad, Riku/Dark, Risa/Sat

* * *

Riku held up her mobile and smiled at her screensaver. The images dissolved, replacing each minute with a new picture of her and Daisuke. 

_I remember this one. _A picture of Daisuke kissing her cheek appeared; Riku blushed as she fondly recalled the moment. _I remembered giving him a birthday present and he held my hand and kissed me on the cheek._

"_Thank you, Riku."_

The afternoon breeze swept over Riku's face, drawing her fringe over her forehead. She brushed her hand through her loose reddish-brown hair.

_Where's my hairband…?_

Riku suddenly recollected that night. _Risa was down with a cold and Dark was there. Apparently, trying to **do** something to her. _Riku huffed. She was glad she got there on time, although Riku knew Risa would have Dark done his way with her. _But that dream, the snow, Dark and Daisuke working together…_

The dream was vivid in her mind, even after two years.

"_NOOOOOOO!!! You can't take that!! Stop!!" Riku held Daisuke's painting tightly before Dark had a chance to take it away. _It was a scenic oil painting of pure blue snow and sparse growth; it signified deep meaning. Riku saw Daisuke's maturity and seriousness rose just by describing the painting, a side Riku never knew Daisuke had under that entire dorky and clumsy exterior. Riku had always treasured it. The painting still sits in her childhood bedroom.

"_You can't take my painting away!" Riku cried desperately._

"_Let go of it!" Dark demanded._

_A strange white light emitted from the painting._

"_Huh? What was that?" she asked._

"_Riku," Dark said hurriedly. "Let go of it!"_

"_No!" Riku snarled. "I won't let you have it!" She gave in all her might to tug the painting away from Dark, but was instantly enveloped in his embrace._

_She heard him say to her, "Jeez! What a stubborn girl you are!" He wrapped his arms around her, one hand pressed on the back of her head. "Fine! You better hold on tight!"_

The next thing Riku knew, they were airborne. She remembered fending off Dark in mid-air, which almost caused them to fall 50 feet from the sky. Luckily, Dark caught a tree branch in the nick of time. This, unfortunately, had left his left hand scraped.

Riku distinctively remembered using her hair band as a substitute for a bandage on his arm. Her brow furrowed.

Before Riku could dig even deeper in her own thoughts, her mobile beeped, signaling an incoming message. Startled, Riku almost dropped her mobile into the ocean.

_Whew! That was close._

Riku eagerly opened the new message. She had a gut feeling it was from Daisuke. Who was to argue with women's intuition?

* * *

Daisuke Niwa was standing at the docks of Nagoya, impatiently waiting for the ship that was ferrying his beloved Sacred Maiden. _Riku…_

_Daisuke! Stop having **those **thoughts about Riku! Seriously! You're giving me a nosebleed! _Dark nudged the beet-red Daisuke cheekily.

_Aaaargh! Stop invading into my thoughts. You're not allowed to see Riku like that!_

_Not allowed, eh? What are you gonna do about it? "We are co-existing" in your own words, therefore we're sharing one body, and therefore the same brain or in other words, the same mind that had thoughts running through…_

_Cut it out, Dark! _Daisuke stomped on Dark, to shield him away from his (healthy teenage boy) thoughts about Riku.

_Stop getting on my nerves already! _Dark exclaimed annoyingly.

_Well! Stop trying to peek into my thoughts on Riku! Think about YOUR Risa! _Dark became silent and Daisuke knew he went too far. _Umm… sorry Dark._

_Well, how would I know she'd move on to Satoshi? _Dark thought bitterly. The truth is, he's bitter that one of his most obsessive fan girls has moved on. He wanted Risa to pine for him, begging his love, not putting him aside to settle for something more realistic. Yep, Dark is one selfish bloke. A selfish _**shmuck **(one who had perhaps half-fallen for Risa)._

_Dark, you know it wouldn't be fair to her…. I'm with Riku now._

Dark huffed. _I need my own body._

Daisuke sighed as Dark retreated into the depths of his mind once more. Lately, Risa Harada had been going out with Satoshi and Daisuke had felt the immeasurable pain in Dark. Daisuke knew how hard it is for Dark and he began to understand why Dark seemed so flamboyant in nature, always seem to be stopping every pretty girl he sees. _He's trying to cover the pain in his heart, the pain he will always feel for all eternity until he is set free._

Daisuke dialed Riku's number. She picked it up on the first ring.

"Hey, Riku?" His voice soft. _I want to tell you something important. I don't want to see Dark suffer anymore. _But a tiny voice said, _He would always suffer this fate as long as the Niwa line continues._ Daisuke rubbed his temple. _Still, it's better to suffer short-term then bearing the pain for another couple of years. _Daisuke was determined to make the co-existence known to Riku.

"_Dai---" _But the line was cut off.

A burst of panic rose in Daisuke. "Riku? Riku?!"

* * *

Riku raced into her cabin and plugged her charger in. 

_Aaargh! My batteries went dead as soon as Daisuke called me! _Riku wanted to bang her head on the wall. _I hope I didn't cause him too much worry Like last time when I got lost in the woods. _Riku paused to think. _Although that was the very first time that he kissed me without running away, even if it was just the forehead._

Strangely, they had no problems giving pecks and hugs for the whole of last year. Well, Riku had no problems, but Daisuke certainly hadn't ran away like before.

Riku swore that she saw Daisuke sprouting purple hair after running away from her. Well, she was looking from a distance...

_I must have been imagining things. But… why the purple hair when he's running away from me? Daisuke's hiding something from me. _Suspicion coursed through her mind.

_Riku had sought her twin sister's advice and she told her to wait patiently "as Daisuke will tell you his secret in his own time, when he feels comfortable of telling it."_

Riku sighed. Sometimes, she just want to strangle the truth out of Daisuke. _My desire to know all of him…_

**_In the most magnificent chambers in the ship, one significant artefact lay among other distinctive artwork. An ethereal being floated out from the glowing canvas in masses of dotted lights; she raised a translucent hand._**

--

Daisuke actually raced to the coast guard and demand them to check on the ship that is about to arrive. He was surprised when Riku told him she'll be traveling on sea back to him instead of the Concord. She said it would be a fine experience for her.

Daisuke agreed. Now, he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. Even if he disagreed, he can't stop Riku from making that decision since she was 8,000 miles away from him then.

Yes, his daring and athletic Riku had made it into _two_ national teams – lacrosse and hockey and was scheduled to play the under-18 Girls Lacrosse Championship in San Francisco, USA three months ago. They had been running up the phone bill quite a bit for the past few months.

Well, coincidentally, the ship Riku boarded was carrying delicate cargo to Japan from his mother's knowledge. The cargo comprised of precious artworks from medieval Florence and early Italian Renaissance. The shocking and vast find were credited to the handiwork of a few Japanese archaeologists. To put it blatantly, _finder's keepers._

A part of Daisuke was relieved that the ship was still functioning properly. The communication cut-off was probably due to Riku's mobile being low on batteries or bad reception, Daisuke concluded. He squeezed his pounding heart and felt the gem of the necklace.

Daisuke took the gem that hung around his neck to look at it. _An arrow with wings. Yes, Riku gave it to me when I came to look for her at her house._ Daisuke closed his eyes and his memories requested to that beautiful romantic moment.

Suddenly, the jarring emergency alert rang throughout the port.

Daisuke's eyes snapped to the front and saw curling black smoke fueled with sparks of fire ahead, right out of the ocean.

_Dear God, no…

* * *

_

Riku was thrown back onto her back when an earthquake descended on the ship. "What the---"

She struggled to stand up but was wobbling badly. The place seemed to tilt dangerously to one side as the ship was about to capitulate. Water forced their way through under the crack of her room door.

Riku lost balance and fell backwards; the floorboards gave way…

_DAISUKE!!_

_

* * *

_

_"Riku..." _A feverish Risa tossed and turned in her bed; she gripped her pillow.

Satoshi placed his hand on her forehead and murmurring gentle words to calm the dreaming Risa down. Even so, he could felt something was amiss.

* * *

**:-) So, what's your take on this chapter?**

**Review and tell me please? eyes appeared to be enormous and shining with bright diamond lights**


	2. Chp 1: Sent Back In Time

**Chapter 1: Sent Back In Time**

**Author's Note: **O.o Thanks to these wonderful people, I've decided to update early.

Thecrazydarkfangirl, jfbj, Lieberisse, Anonymous, Paparate, star-chan, dustbinbaby!

**I think twins can feel if each others are in danger, so about Riku falling into God-knows-where is very real.

* * *

**

"She's stirring! Hurry! Get the basin! She might throw up…" someone commanded. Clumsy shuffles of footsteps took leave from the room.

Her arms creaked as she forced herself up; her right arm flung out to stop them from getting all fussy because of her; her eyes barely opened as her brain was still groggy. _From lack of oxygen_, Riku thought sluggishly. She tried to blink.

"Eriku, don't strain yourself." A strong arm traveled to support her back. Riku stiffened.

She felt his hand cupped her cheek. Riku's eyes snapped open the instant his fingers stroked her jaw. She turned quickly to look at the stranger beside her.

Riku's jaw dropped. Sitting on her bedside was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His long golden hair shimmered under the flecks of hanging lanterns and oil lamps; his eyes hinted of concern and relief as he stared at her with such kindness that had Riku rooted to the spot.

Suddenly, buck loads of images rained down into her mind like pouring rapids, tipping the balance of normalcy and headache to a new equilibrium. The short scenes appeared everywhere, depicting a girl who looked a lot like Riku albeit in a very stiff and starched dress talking and laughing with the blonde guy and a redhead, who looked exactly like Daisuke. The scene moved to Riku-replica kissing the blonde…

Riku blushed, and if it's even possible, she pushed aside the images and stared deeply into the blonde's eyes. She wasn't searching for answers, but for familiarity. Riku wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her, having her daydream about kissing another guy whilst she should be kissing Daisuke.

When her own reflection in his eyes stared right back at her, Riku did a double take. _My hair's longer. _She grabbed a bunch of her hair and took a look. It was a deep mauve colour, darker than she thought her original hair colour was.

Riku began to notice her loose, long and white nightgown. It was plain and conservative, covering every inch of her body except her head. The design was so old-fashion, Riku almost blanched. _Ha… _Riku chuckled a bit; _At least I'm well covered._

"Don't worry, dear. Your dress is still here," a matronly voice said. Riku looked over to the woman and was startled to see her dressed so spectacularly: the deep green velvet looked like its bogging her down and the fur lining as decoration on her dress made her looked like an overstuffed furniture.

_This sort of design does not even exist now! It looks like she just came out from the 16th Century…_ Riku nodded to herself. Suddenly, her eyes fell onto the boy who stood beside the woman.

A memory reverberated itself into Riku's already-confused mind. _Riku saw Daisuke hovering at the large windowsill, his back toward her. She took a step forward, preparing to greet him. Suddenly, a mass of brown hair obscured her sight of Daisuke's face. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest. They were kissing! Daisuke… and Risa…_

Pain shot into her heart at the memory. Riku gave a half-cry and clutched the quilt close to her chest.

"Eriku! What's the matter?" The blonde asked, panic lacing his tone as he swiftly took her form into his embrace.

Riku shot a pained look at Daisuke-replica, which hindered his way over to her. Instead, he took a step back.

Riku gripped the blonde's arm and gave him a pitiful look. "Hikari, I need to rest." (She was relieved to scout out his name through her ancestor's memories in such a short time)

She looked at the people around her. "Please leave me alone, I have a terrible headache." To make it look real, Riku slipped under the covers.

"Do you want us to call the doctor?" the woman asked, concerned.

"No, thank you, Lady Niwa. I'll sleep it off," a muffled reply.

Hikari bent down to give Riku a kiss on the cheek and left the room along with the others. He stopped at the remaining figure at the door. "Daiko, come. Let her sleep."

The shadowed figure "hmmph"ed quietly, then walking down the hallway. Hikari took one last long look at his beloved Eriku before closing the door behind him. He wondered if she was still bothered about her hair.

--

After everyone left, Riku sat up suddenly on the spongy mattress, no doubt stuffed with goose feathers. She pondered on her last memory. _Am I dead? _

Riku looked around, her eyes scampering to the detailed classical designed print on the walls, the antique-looking wardrobe, the silver 'basin' on her nightstand, the oil lamps… Riku covered her mouth in horror. She was sent back in time!

Drawing her knees to her chest, she pondered, _Why? _

Snatching a mirror conveniently placed beside the basin, Riku examined her appearance. _I still look the same except for my hair. _She pinched herself and almost cried out in pain.

"Ow." _That actually hurt._

"So, I'm not dead yet." Riku was being surprisingly calm about this, even replaying the memory of Daisuke kissing Risa. "No, no. That couldn't have been Daisuke. The clothes and the surrounding don't match. He must've been Daisuke's ancestor! And Risa! Hmm…. Are we related?" Riku asked herself loudly.

_Knock, knock._

"Who's there?" Riku automatically asked.

A male voice whispered. "It's me, Daiko. May I come in?"

Riku's heart thumped fiercely and she blushed involuntarily. _Get a grip, girl. He's not your Daisuke. He could be Daisuke's great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather._ By repeating the 'great', Riku felt much better, but decided not to let him in. She lowered herself by the door.

Riku heard shuffling on the other side of the door; she mentally pictured Daisuke… no, Daiko making himself comfortable. "Eriku…"

Riku felt strange when he called her 'Eriku', but figured she just had to bear it for now until she find a way to get back to her present time.

"Eriku, I'm sorry. The kiss with Arisa was an accident. I didn't know she would---"

Riku took a deep breath. "I know. It's not your fault…Daiko." Riku let the name roll off her tongue. She had to be careful and not let the name 'Daisuke' slip.

"You've told me a thousand times that I should be careful with that girl. She just likes a challenge and I have consistently held my ground. I knew she was just looking for some comfort in another man's arms after Hikari tactfully sent her off again…"

Riku was jolted with another memory.

"_Hikari! Please don't leave me!" Arisa cried, defeated. "After all I've done for you! I've given you status, money, even my heart! Why can't you love me back?"_

_Riku spied from behind a bush. Hikari threw a clean handkerchief at her lap and lifted her face to his. "Because you try too hard."_

Tactful? Not quite.

Daiko moaned again, "You said she was a 'flirt-o-miscuous' and you were quite right…"

Daiko stopped rambling as he heard a soft giggle escaped from beyond the door. "Eriku?"

"I'm sorry!" His childhood friend, Eriku said between giggles. He heard her again, "I can't believe I would cross the word 'flirt' and 'promiscuous' together!" Daiko relaxed and slumped his back to the door, with a small smile hidden in the shadows. "Would you forgive me?"

"Of course I would, you silly boy!" Her voice clear. "Now, tell me what happened after I fainted?"

Daiko duly complied and the two spent the night by the door exchanging words. But mostly, Riku listened contently to Daiko and admiring his great story-telling skills.

* * *

"RIKUUUUUU!" Daisuke yelled on the rescue boat just metres away from the devastating sight. Survivors were trying to get away from the blazing torch, some caught hold of drifting furniture to hang on to. Screams and shouts for help swam all around the site; however, Daisuke was narrow-mindedly searching for his beloved Riku. 

"Daisuke Niwa!" Someone called him, but he didn't reply, because he can sense no familiarity in the voice. "I say, Niwa! Snap out of it! Rescue the immediate ones first!" The commanding voice latched him back to notice the victims crying out for help.

Realizing his error, Daisuke quickly hauled the survivors onto the rescue boat and lifted his eyes, only to be met with Ukawa's stern eyes. He was stationed on another boat. "I care about Riku as well, but these people are dying in front of us if we don't save them fast!"

Dark eyes met with his flashing ones. Daisuke nodded curtly. He knew Ukawa had not gotten over the fact that he kicked him and stole his crush from him. Even if it were Dark possessing him at that time, Daisuke would be willing to re-enact the scene, because he believed that a guy should never force himself on a girl.

_Riku! I'll come for you!

* * *

_

**Bet everyone already figured that Hikari looks a lot like Krad :-) , right?**

**Incidentally, Riku goes into another world when Risa was sick (in manga). But in my fic, Riku goes back to the past and Risa's sick. Hehe, I was trying to make a connection.**

**I'll be fusing in elements from the manga as well as the anime. Just to be informed! And I adore your reviews, dear readers.**


	3. Chp 2: His Hold on Her

**Chapter 2: His Hold on Her**

**You guys keep me going! Big hugs to **star-chan **and **dustbinbaby**! I need all the encouragement I can get through reviews!

* * *

**

Daiko popped a bleary eye open. _Wha---_

He rubbed his eyes. _Where? How…?_ His vision took shape of a neatly-made oak canopy bed; the peach curtains drawn and fastened to reveal no occupant. Daiko moved from his sleeping-on-stomach position and the quilt fell; he was on a divan.

_Eriku must've found me sleeping at the door and carried me in._

Daiko smiled softly, unable to will away the gentle-smiling Eriku from his mind. His heart asked: _Why must I hide my feelings for her?

* * *

_

"Mom! I'm back!" Riku called opening the back door with a key she found in her dress. Not exactly her dress, but Eriku's.

Throughout the night, Riku was entertained by Daiko's narration of the day's events, carefully avoided the kissing scene. For a second there, Riku's breath hitched in her throat as her mind swarmed with questions like 'has Daisuke ever kissed Risa before?' and another nasty voice sounded, 'he could've have. Behind your back.'

Riku pushed the negative thoughts away and tell 'it' to _shut up_.

Yes, Riku recovered most of her ancestor's memories through jolts of familiarity from Daiko's enthralling reports of the day. And through her dreams, Riku found out a lot on Eriku's childhood, as an orphan.

Actually, Hikari, Eriku and Daiko are all orphans who met each other on the streets of Florence when Florence was under the ineffective ruler, Francesco I that came from a long line of Medici. Florence's economy languished; poverty and crime walked hand-in-hand. It was a despairing time for the three children.

Hikari met those two when he was looking after the painting studio for his employer; Daiko and Eriku were apparently trying to steal while they were there. If Hikari were not intuitive, Daiko and Eriku would have disappeared without a trace then. In the end, stealth and sleuth were not enough to fool the Hikari progenitor. However, the chase to catch them proved to wield bad consequences as they made a mess of the studio.

Hikari was thrown back out on the streets. Daiko and Eriku felt sorry for him and began to cheer him up by offering him free lodgings, which are in people's garden sheds. Hikari was amazed on how they survived on their own at their tender age of 13 whilst he was 16 then.

Three months after, Eriku was the first to be offered by the baker's wife to be her adopted daughter. Therein after, Daiko was picked up by a visiting foreigner, who surprisingly came about to be his biological uncle whose sister was his mother. Hikari was offered his job back by his previous employer. Interestingly, the bakery where Eriku worked and lived was just opposite Hikari's workplace.

Riku was thankful that her work dress was comfortable and easy to move than the ones she saw ladies wearing; the stiff curve, telltale signs of a cage underneath. She shuddered and prayed that she never had to wear that.

"Eriku?" A puff of flour enveloped her vision as she felt someone lifting her up and twirling her around.

"H-Hey…!" Riku caught a glimpse of golden hair under the white baking powder.

Hikari.

"Eriku." Although Hikari's face was covered with flour, he still looked awfully handsome with those beautiful blue eyes. Riku shook her head.

Hikari moved his arms and settled on her shoulders while his hands clasped behind her neck. The concern in his eyes touched her and his warm smile was gentle. "Don't worry about your hair, Eriku-dear. It is so becoming of you. Although I have to say you shouldn't have traded your hair for just a couple of dollars to buy me something, but… I would cherish the gift forever." He leaned in, his forehead touching hers.

Riku suddenly had a strong sense of slapping him as his face got closer. But she can't! Her ancestor loved him. I-If they got separated because of her, she could've messed up history and the entire family tree!

_Ugh. It's not like I want to go that far._

Just a fraction away from her lips…

_Eeek! What do I do now?! _She debated whether to 'accidentally' kick him on the shins, or pinch him really hard or, or…. Her mind is spinning in circles.

"Eriku?" A chirpy voice rang from the corner. "Oh, my!"

_M-mom!_

"Yes, mom!" She tried to feign disappointment but it came out a little too eager. Riku slipped out from under his arms and hurried over to her mom's side. "Can I help you with anything?" Riku gave her mom a hopeful look.

"Dear, I'm sorry for interrupting, but could you deliver this basket to Mrs. Klein?" 'Mom' handed a large straw basket with a large handkerchief on top to Riku.

"Alright, mom." Riku dashed, hoping to run past Hikari, but he caught her arm.

"Huh?" Riku had to refrain from shaking away his hold on her.

"Eriku, here." He fastened a bracelet onto her wrist. "I made it myself and I want you to wear it."

"What is this for?" Riku stared at the ruby-red beads. It struck her as rosary beads, although there were weird symbols on the extra large one.

"It's for your protection." Hikari smiled down at her. He loved how she was so easily embarrassed.

"Well, I-I have… to go." Riku stammered and turned around to go out through the front door.

"No, wait." Hikari caught her again, his arms circling around her tiny waist. Riku felt her head turned back, her chin tilted by the coaxing of his hand.

Ba-bump! Ba-bump!

The very moment Riku dreaded had finally come.

Hikari moved his mouth over hers. He made it deliberately slow as his tongue ran across her trembling lips. He loved how she taste and loved the fact that he can distract her so easily.

Riku mentally groaned. She was being subjected to this unfair predicament and she really hope that they were not yet married.

* * *

Daiko stood very still outside the bakery. He watched the couple kiss.

He broke into a run. Anywhere to be away… away from the pain that he felt in his heart.

_I should've known! I should've…! _

Sobs were threatening to spill out. He dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand.

Daiko ran.

"_Hey, Daiko!" Hkari yelled. His bare feet sloshing his way out into the shallow river. He slung his bare arm on his shoulder to catch his breath._

_Daiko chuckled. "Who got you out of breath?"_

_Hikari looked at him with a silly grin etched in his mature and handsome features. "I asked Eriku and she said yes!"_

_Daiko's smile froze, his heart crumbled and his brain stopped functioning. All he knew was he had lost his chance to tell Eriku how he felt._

Daiko had finally worked up the courage, but it was shattered when he saw them kiss.

_It's not fair! I know her longer than him! I loved her even before he made her cry when he went out with Arisa!_

_**Why?**_

His head hit a solid wall.

--

**Oh! Please review! I want to hear your thoughts. Simple things like this keep me going. :-)**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chp 3: Stem of Jealousy

**Thanks. **Squirrels, Lieberisse, tay104:) **You guys are just wonderful!**

**Chapter 3: Stem of Jealousy**

**Tiny Recap:**

Daiko thought he still had a chance, but it was shattered when he saw them kiss.

_It's not fair! I know her longer than him! I loved her even before he made her cry when he went out with Arisa!_

_**Why?**_

_Why do I fear rejection so much?_

His head hit a solid wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku totted the basket of bread down the busy streets of Florence. The air was full of cries and laughter, and the shrill calls of merchants advertising their wares – candy, fruit, birds, lanterns, and _confetti_, the latter being merely lumps of lime, large or small, with a pea or a bean embedded in each lump to give it weight. Flowers were everywhere: wreathed along the house fronts, in ladies' hands and gentlemen's button holes; vendors went up and down the street bearing great trays of violets and carnations and camellias for sale. 

Riku was in it all; catching every glimpse of the busy market street with huge fascination. Being duly distracted, she failed to notice someone flinging out a box full of this unpleasant confection over a balcony, This white incessant shower flew directly down on her at the same time when a boom of a voice was heard, "Out of the way! I am the King's messenger! Make way!"

Unfortunately, Riku was doused with heavy fine dust, which went into her eyes, nose and mouth. The irritating particles hung above like a mist. Riku felt everyone around her scrambling aside, shoving each other.

She furiously rubbed her eyes and when a clear line of vision was sown, all she saw was a beast coming towards her (well, that's what she thought at first), it's hooves galloping, marauding it's way through towards her! There wasn't even time to get away!

_DAISUKE!

* * *

_

"Ow!" Daiko was knocked back by a powerful force that came hurtling at him. The 'thing' bounced off his face and laid a few feet away from him. Daiko rubbed the bump on his forehead, grimacing in pain.

He rested his hand on the stone floor, but it was… furry. He quickly extracted his hand and turned back to look, earning him a view of a peculiar furry mammal.

"Oh. Hey." Daiko lifted the poorly rabbit (he noticed it's large flapping ears) and examined his bruises. _The fall couldn't have inflicted these… _He double-checked his pulse and found it shallow and very weak.

He rushed back to where he came.

* * *

Hikari was adding the finishing touches on his painting when he heard the back door slammed shut. Non-consequentially, he was still at the bakery, albeit the front to attract customers for the bakery. He wanted a change of scenery and no one was stopping him anyway. In fact, the bakery cum café had never seen such encouraging number of customers coming in. 

Eriku's father was pleased, and that was the whole point.

Hikari knew Eriku came back from her delivery errand and wanted to call her over, but he then heard her mom saying, "Eriku! What's this dust on your hair, face and clothes?"

"Nothing, mother." Hikari heard Eriku reply quietly. He knew something had happen, and the sooner he call her over, he'll know.

Hikari played around with what words to use to call her over. _Eriku, I want you. Please come. _Hikari smirked, then searched for option two. _Eriku, come here, dear. I want to show you something. Or I could just go to her…_

Suddenly, the back door banged again. The person breathlessly called for Eriku, but managed a "-Ri-ku'. Hikari's intuition pricked when the person's voice was muffled. _There could only be two possibilities. Either… _But his eyes shifted to the movement of the flying white dust and the quake of a faint petite shadow and he involuntarily gripped his paint brush.

"-Ri-ku, we don't have time for that now!" A voice Hikari knew said.

"Oh." Hikari could imagine Eriku blushing, on what grounds, he doesn't know. "I-I'm sorry. B-Bu-"

"Quick! He needs help!" The image of Daiko clutching Eriku's hand and leading her upstairs burned in Hikari's mind. He didn't see them do that, but he felt it. He knows. He doesn't have to see to know.

* * *

**Hikari's getting jealous!**

**RevIEwreVieWREvIEWrEviEwReviewREVIEW!**

**Riku's so close to knowing Dark now! Keep on reading to find out:P**


End file.
